empyrean_phantasmfandomcom-20200214-history
Tecaux
D-M Tecaux is an Alph Sophologian derived from all the information from the Federations AI Delta's personal database, retrieved from the Federation Fulgore Mk I. History Mystical Archives of the Third Millennium Empyrdom × Federations Q: Ouroboros of Strife He was developed after a short skirmish between his former companion Fulgore Mk I and the Sovereign Sentimatron of the Sophologian Set of Bet Asterisca, in which Fulgore was destroyed while Asterisca was left with a measly 9% shielding reserves, which was an impressive feat, which implies that her shielding, although not the best in the Imperial military, is not easily hit because of her programmed Tachyon Magic. After a conversation with the Archon Emperor, Delta was then subjected into somatic transfer, giving him a new body which is now designated D-M Tecaux. Powers Supercooled Plasma Manipulation Aside from utilizing supercooled plasma in the form of processed weapons, Tecaux is able to manipulate it directly, giving him an edge over opponents that use SCP armament. Abilities Astral Vigilance With an Astral Vigilance system interface programmed in his AI interface, he gains the ability to sense incoming projectiles ranging from 500 meters away. He can also detect the presence of others through their energy signatures. Because of this, he is also able to adapt to any situation far faster than an average Archosapient (who already has enhanced reflexes). Rey-Graviton Sustained Flight Tecaux's Rey-Gravition functions manipulate gravity in order to allow flight and navigate throughout the skies, giving him the ability to enter aerial combat. Expert Combatant Tecaux is a formidable opponent at both close quarters and distant battles, able to overwhelm opponents with his Hands of Gishil, astral lance, and Scadian tetracannon. Armament His armament is mostly derived from Fulgore Mk I's armament, except outfitted with Imperial equipment, making it more streamlined and efficient. Scadian tetracannon Derived from the Baryon's overload baryonic cannon's mechanism, the Scadian tetracannon is an alternative to the original Fulgore Mk I's supposed dual-solar core plasma cannon, because of the latter's probability of compromising all defensive capabilities due to core exposure. The cannon is able to shoot single-shot supercooled plasma rays that ricochet on solid matter that is not targeted by the Astral Vigilance systems that assist Tecaux in targeting measures. When assembled into the stark tetracannon, it can fire a wave-motion blast of supercooled plasma which is known as . Hand of Gishil The Hand of Gishil is specially constructed for Tecaux. Aside from its main function of forming two-pronged supercooled plasma blades from the middle of the forearm or eject a powerful cloud of supercooled plasma from its palm cannons, it can detach itself and navigate freely in the air through a Rey-Graviton module located on the rear end of the forearm. It is also controllable through the Astral Vigilance linked to the forearm's navigational magic sequence in its module. Variants of both Fulgore Mk I's plasma claws and multi-usage hand cannons. Astral lance Its eye visor can fire a thin single-shot beam of condensed Aetermana at luminal speeds, which is suitable for long-ranged combat. This is highly effective against shielded opponents due to the beam's energy-based nature. This is also a variant of Fulgore Mk I's visor plasma cannon. Skill Set Incapacitation Blast Tecaux uses a supercooled plasma variant of Fulgore Mk I's Devastation Beam by assembling the stark tetracannon from his Scadian tetracannon, able to fire a wave-motion blast of supercooled plasma at an opponent. The blast, while powerful, can incapacitate opponents that are hit with this blast by subjecting them in temperatures close to absolute zero which can most likely cause severe hypothermia against organic opponents, while it can stop mechanical opponents from moving due to severe loss in kinetic energy as well as being subject to freezing. The sheer force ejected from the cannon can obliterate at most lightly-armored opponents. Quadcapacitation Blast Tecaux uses a supercooled variation of Fulgore Mk I's Quadvastation Beams by combining the beams from his astral lance, Hands of Gishil, and the Scadian stark tetracannon into a powerful blast of supercooled plasma mixed with condensed Aetermana, which partially conforms into supercooled plasma upon contact with the beam. While being able to incapacitate opponents by subjecting them in temperatures close to absolute zero, the sheer force alone can obliterate certain opponents upon contact. Category:Characters Category:Sophologians